


Blue string of fate?

by SwanMaiden5



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV Second Person, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Some worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanMaiden5/pseuds/SwanMaiden5
Summary: For thousands of years, people have been connected by a red string of fate attached to their pinky. On the other end, is their soulmate. The string appears about one year after a person is born.You were granted a string of fate just like everyone else. One little problem, you were granted a blue string. Life ends up going up, down, and sideways for you.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Blue string of fate?

**Author's Note:**

> I just love soulmate aus with a special twist~ Plus I feel like the Rise! TMNT don't get enough love, thus! This glorious one-shot was born!  
> This is my first TMNT piece of fanfiction in general, so... fingers crossed!

The red string of fate, had existed long before you, your parents, your grandparents, and hence forth, were born. They were always apart of life. Everyone was connected to someone out there in the world, all because a little unbreakable red string, connected them together. Nothing could damage the string, not even death, for they said that if your soulmate died before you, you would meet them on the other side. 

Theories such as those, would always seem so trivial to you. Why? Because of a little problem everyone rarely saw, the red string of fate, another color. Now you weren't a special case, there had been people before you that had a different color for their string of fate. For example, your father's grandfather and grandmother, were connected with a golden string of fate. One of the early presidents even had a string of fate that was yellow instead of red. You? You were granted a blue string of fate the moment you turned one. Word got out pretty fast, it wasn't everyday someone on earth had a string of fate that _wasn't_ red.

As a little kid, you loved your string, you loved the color blue, so this was pretty great!

You reached middle school, and that's went down hill pretty fast, you were the only kid there with a different color for your string of fate. Some kids didn't mind, they were more interested in playing, talking about cartoons, superheroes, whatever was on their mind at the time. Except... it didn't stop the stares, or the whispers of some of the other students. Over the next few years, you would make a few nice friends, but nothing ever stuck. Not that you minded too much... they didn't pay mind to your blue string of fate, and you enjoyed their company during lunch and recess. 

On your fourteenth birthday, things finally seemed to be looking up for you. Well, the day afterwards at least. Your father told you and your mother that he got accepted for a new job, but it would mean heading to New York. As much as you would miss your family members, you...you were excited. It was a chance in a lifetime to go somewhere brand-new, not to mention, away from the people you grew up with in middle school. 

_'People are always going to be whispering about my string, but... who knows, maybe I'll run into them..'_ You had thought with glee as you went to bed that night. Once and a while you would tug on the string, and almost immediately, get a tug back in response. Like that night. While you were looking forward to what this move would bring for you and your parents, you were also nervous. What if you were moving farther _away_ from your soulmate? Or they weren't interested? Suddenly your happiness slowly melted into pure worry. You laid there the night before your flight to New York, wondering how this was going to play out. 

"Sweetie? Are you alright?" You snapped out of your thoughts when your mother called out to you. You were currently helping her empty out some boxes filled with kitchen tools and what not, you must've been stuck in the past again. _'One of these days I'm gonna take the advice of those songs and leave the past behind me.._ ' You thought with annoyed grumble. You stopped though when you realized something, you didn't answer your mom. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay mom just... thinking about them." You wiggled your pinky, your blue string of fate moving long with it. 

Your mother sent you a soft smile, "I know you're worried, I was worried myself growing up." She told you. "You? Worried? But-! You've always got such a cool head on your shoulders!" She let out a small laugh, "Not then I didn't."

You frowned worriedly. "..what did you do?" Your mom was bound to have the right answer, she was right a good chunk of the time about a lot of things. Even when it drove you up the wall. "There wasn't anything I could do, but hope that whoever was on the other end was a good person." You couldn't help but smile weakly at the look in your mother's eye. Your parents fought like any other married couple, but they loved each other very much. "And he is... when he wants to be." A giggle left you at the flash of annoyance that crossed your mom's face for a second.

"The point is, we're never going to be sure who's on the end of the string of fate. Whether it's red, blue, gold, or a rainbow of colors. You just have to keep your dream alive." You glanced down, wondering how you could keep the dream alive... when it all comes crashing down. _'I'm getting ahead of myself! I don't even know what their name is!'_ You thought with a mental shake of your head.

Every since you arrived you felt... something, the string wasn't as... slack anymore, it was a bit more taut. Which meant your soulmate was close. Well... closer than when you were in your hometown. From what you remembered in your history, and from the stories how your family members met, a person's string would start to go taut when they were close to their soul's other half. You smiled as you remembered how your parents met. Apparently your father was trying to get on a local bus while your mother was walking down the sidewalk, he ended up dragging her towards him until they-

"Oh great.." Your mother sighed. 

"What? What's wrong?" You snapped out of your thoughts as you looked up at the woman, who was currently closing the fridge door. Having moved in only a few days ago, there wasn't a lot inside, safe for the big stuff. Like milk, eggs, and some frozen treats. "The milk is spoiled, I should've paid more attention to the date." She started to wash out the plastic milk carton, causing you to fight back a gag. Even from your spot at the small kitchen table, you could still smell traces of the spoiled milk from only a few feet away. A thought suddenly crossed your mind, "Mom? I can go down to the store and get some." You went with her just two days ago, it wasn't even that far from your new place. 

Not to mention you didn't have any intention of wandering around to and on your way back from the store. "I don't know.." Your mother frowned. "Please? I'll be back in less than a few minutes, plus I could get a few other things. Please?" The woman before you looked hesitant, but at your hopeful expression, she soon gave in. "Alright, but-" she quickly halted you with her words when you got ready to get up from your seat. "You text me when you get to the store, don't go anywhere else, and you text me when you're on your way back." With a bright grin, you gave her a quick hug of thanks before racing off to your room to change. 

Once you were clad in some jeans, good walking shoes, and a decent colored top, you grabbed the money you would need, and headed out of your new home. It was only around four or five in the evening, but still looked quiet busy for the Big Apple. People were coming and going, the same thing could be said for the cars. You let out a startled yelp when someone sped past you on some roller skates. With a small sigh, you continued onwards, until... "Ah! Hey!" You grunted when your blue string started pulling you... down an alleyway. Your eyes widened in fear as you struggled to make it come to a halt. 

Looking around frantically, you suddenly spotted the ladder of a fire escape. As you were dragged past it, you quickly grabbed onto it with your free hand, the taut string soon going slack for a few moments as it moved- up? With wide eyes, you looked towards the top of the buildings, a gasp leaving you as you saw something- no, someone, jump off the edge of the building. "No-!" You cried out, only... the person attached to the other end, had landed on the fire escape a little ways up. You couldn't make out their full appearance, but... it was easy to tell that they weren't human. 

"Um... listen uh-" Your soulmate started talking. _'They've got a nice voice..'_ You couldn't help but think. "You're, you're my soulmate, right? You're the real deal." He stated, causing you to frown. "Well... yeah, I mean.. we're both connected to the string." You pointed out. "I know, I know, just.. making sure." He sounded nervous, not that you could blame him. "Listen, you're probably gonna freak out like.. a lot, but... just don't scream please? Fainting I might be handle, I honestly don't know though.." At this point the poor male was just rambling. Again, you couldn't blame him. Although... now you were starting to get freaked out. You swallowed hard as the male climbed down to meet you, still keeping to the shadows.

It suddenly sunk in how far you were in this alleyway.. away from people, and- a shocked gasp left you when your soulmate stepped out of the darkness, revealing himself to be a- "Turtle?" You mumbled in shock. He was in fact, a turtle. A turtle with a blue string tied around one of his fingers. Your eyes drifted from the string to his face, his masked face. The male before you wore a blue eye mask, red markings that reminded you of crescent moons, stood out against his green skin. _'Oh boy.._ ' You gulped. 

You were always afraid on the type of person who your soulmate might be, but... you never expected this. "Okay, so far so good.." He mumbled to himself, before a charming grin appeared across his face. "Name's Leonardo, but you can just call me Leo." The grin looked... flirtatious? You felt your cheeks warm a little. "Hello.." You mumbled whilst giving Leo your name. It was silent after that. Even Leo's charming grin faded into something you could only describe, as sadness. "Listen, I'm sorry I'm not what you expected... or even-"

"Are you a bad person?" You blurted out, hating that your soulmate was doing this to himself. Leo looked at you in shock. "What? No I mean, I lie, but then again everyone lies-" He cut himself off. "I'm not helping my case here.." You watched on as Leo continued talking, he seemed more than ready to go hide somewhere for a long time. Hesitating for a moment, you took a few steps towards Leo, "I'm sorry I asked like that... it's just... I was always afraid I would end up with someone who was mean, or hurt others for the sheer fun of it... or whatever, man I really need to find other stuff to watch other than crime dramas.." You mumbled that last bit to yourself. 

Leo fell silent as you walked over to him, he kept quiet when you started talking. You were more worried about the character of your soulmate... him? He was just afraid that whoever he was connected to, would run screaming. He knew he was good looking, but... there was a reason he and his brothers stayed hidden... with, the whole situation. "... I'm not that type of guy." Leo soon replied. "I mean, hard to believe but I am not perfect." You let out a small giggle, he certainly knew how to brighten up a gloomy moment. "I'm not asking you to be perfect just... be the best version of you."

"Now that, that I can do." Leo reassured you. You stood there for a few moments, happy to know that were connected to a good person. Human or not. Although one problem remained... "I-I have to go now. Not because of you! I begged mom to let me go to the store cause the milk went bad and-" A startled noise left you when a phone was tossed your way. You fumbled with the dumb thing until you managed to catch it in your hands. "Sorry." Leo chuckled.

"As cute as you are when you go on and on-" You could feel your face heat up. Cute? "Just put your digits in and we'll talk, over the phone or in person. Your call." Leo smirked. "Get it? Call?" You frowned in confusion before realization hit you. "Oh!" Leo smiled proudly when another small giggle left your lips. "Nice one." You said while entering your digits. You always did enjoy some clever word play. Your fingers brushed together when you handed Leo his phone, and the strings glowed.

Another nice thing about the strings. Once you met and touched your soulmate, the string would disappear, and turn into hearts that would forever decorate the inside of your wrists. You smiled brightly at the sight of the perfectly shaped blue heart on the inside of your left wrist. "Later." Leo gave you a mock salute before he disappeared into the shadows, leaving you feeling like you were on top of the world. _'I'm going to have a hard time explaining my mother about this...'_ You thought as you looked down at your now free pinky. Well, whatever happened, you knew now that you would never be alone. 


End file.
